Melsati Oken
Melsati Oken is an NPC and currently a companion of The kid, in an ongoing sci-fi RP campaign loosely based on Star Wars, using D20 rules. Description Melsati is a young but fully grown blue skinned female alamari, standing about 172 cm tall of athletic and by human standards, near perfect build. She has dark hair reaching just beyond shoulder width and completely white eyes. Her ears, as with most of her species, reach taller than her head. By human standards, she has attractive facial features, though very emotionless as her species do not express emotion that way. She has a very calm demeanor and has a tendency to stare at people, or even more distracting; when she doesn't during conversations. Background Melsati admits to not even being an adult by her own people's standard (somewhat equivalent of being 16 years old, she hasn't turned 100 yet, but according to herself, she will "soon" what ever that is supposed to mean), she left her home planet to work on a small moon near Kashyyyk that the Wookiees were colonizing and apparently came there with her family. She claims to have an unusual talent, she can teach people anything she knows in incredibly short time, which was why she came to Kashyyyk , to help the wookies gain a better understanding of various subjects. This was where she met Graakur who was supposed to instruct her in engineering and help her pass on the information to the wookies. She did so, and was schedualed to return to her home planet, but for reasons she keeps to herself, her an Graakur decided not to go back, and spent a few years on the move before settling on Amber II. She says her life prior to her talent being discovered and her being sent to Kashyyyk was uneventful. Personality She seems content with what ever she's doing, not the type to celebrate victories nor mourn losses. She simply assumes that Graakur will go along with what ever she goes along with, and if not, it seems the reverse is true. Not exactly a private person, she simply seems to recall things differently and never relates anything she doesn't consider important. As is typical for long lived species, she does not pay much heed to small details, but constantly struggle to grasp the bigger picture. Intrigued by anything that reminds her of home, it would seem. She appears goodnatured and helpful. Abilities and skills Melsati does not appear to be the most adept person, in fact she claims she has no formal education, how ever she seems to have excelled at the mechanical arts, rivaling most chief engineers in her knowledge and skills with anything technological. As with all of her species, she's a biotic, but a weak biotic naturally unable to develop her abilities as a true biotic would. She's very skilled at telepathic communication, like the rest of her species, but Melsati does seem truly gifted when it comes to sharing her mind, and understanding that of others. As an Alamari, she doesn't need to understand the language of another humanoid creature attemtpting to communicate with her, the desire to be understood simply needs to be present in it, as well as her desire to understand it. Property and belongings Melsati owns her own workshop in a partnership with Graakur (but he only works there because she does), she owns her own atmosphere shuttle and various other vehicles and droids. Her small collection of items are generally considered public property however, and she doesn't seem possessive in regards to them.